Cajas de embalar
by Kyoko-4ever
Summary: Breve historia, memorial al 1 de Agosto.


**Quizás sólo sea a mi... pero el 1 de Agosto me parece un dia muy emotivo para todos los pequeños fans de esta serie. Esta que nos llegó y que años después nos ha empujado a escribir con sus personajes y sus tramas. La que nos hizo soñar con ir más allá de este mundo usando un ordenador y un dibujo en forma de dispostivo digital. Bueno, quizás sólo sea a mi... **

**Pero poco a poco se pierden estos sueños... emocionan, pero con nostalgia... con un triste perfume a melancolia y no como un latido presente. Como un recuerdo... **

**Y es porque crecemos y se nos va la cabeza hacia cosas como la unversidad, los amigos, las fiestas y la realidad. Esta, que es lo que tenemos. ¿Existe otra? **

**Pero el corazón es grande, y en él caben muchos granitos de arena... **

**Espero que os guste. **

**

* * *

**

**Cajas de embalar. **

-¿Tienes miedo?-

-¿Miedo yo?- contestó Daisuke Motomiya cerrando una caja más, de esas que se usan para llevarse todas las cosas queridas de un hogar a otro.

-Eso he dicho- le observaba atentamente su amigo de cabellera oscura apoyado en la puerta. El joven Motomiya se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo por qué tenerlo- respondió mientras sellaba la caja usando una vieja cinta marrón. -¿Cuántas cajas llevo ya?- preguntó cambiando de tema. Su amigo, Ken, sonrió y observó detrás de sí, donde descansaban tres cajas llenas de recuerdos.

-Sólo van tres, bueno, con esa cuatro- terminó. –Y no cambies de tema-

-No seas pesadito Ken, he dicho que no, que no tengo miedo, ¿qué más quieres oír?- le preguntó mientras echaba una mirada más a su habitación, esa que estaba vaciando. La habitación en la cual había vivido todos los años de su vida, los dieciocho que ya llevaba vivo. Las mismas paredes que le vieron con diferentes camisetas de futbol, la que observaron millones de risas con sus amigos, bueno… las paredes de una infancia. Lo había cogido casi todo, sábanas, ropa… lo imprescindible. Además de aquellas fotos firmadas que nunca podría dejar atrás. Ahora simplemente quedaba vaciar su viejo baúl de recuerdos, lleno de chismes que guardó por capricho. El joven se acercó hacia aquella arca que descansaba en una esquina y al levantar la tapa tosió por el polvo que allí se había acumulado.

-Yo creo que sí, que sí tienes miedo- continuó Ken. –Tienes dieciocho años y mañana te vas a estudiar a Tokio, te vas a una universidad lejos de aquí, sin nadie- sentenció el de pelo castaño. –Y no es sólo eso, sino que de ahora en adelante eres un adulto.- Daisuke se giró al oír lo último.

-¿Un adulto?- preguntó burlonamente. –Yo sigo siendo un crio- renegó volviendo a su arca, de donde sacó una camiseta de futbol enana.

-No eres un niño, Dai, ya no lo somos… prácticamente. Somos universitarios, y las puertas del mundo se nos han abierto.

-No hables así- se asqueó el moreno. –Ya pareces haber salido de uno de los cuentos de Takeru- Ken sonrió tristemente. ¿Hasta qué punto era consciente el moreno de lo que estaba a punto de pasar? Del cambio de una vida entera…

-No pensaras llevarte ese traje de muñeca ¿verdad?- le preguntó el peliazul.

-¡Que dices de muñeca! Es mi primera camiseta de futbol, idiota- contestó el moreno algo enfadado. Levantó hacia arriba la vieja camiseta enana y la tiró en una caja vacía. –Esto se viene conmigo- sonrió introduciendo su mano dentro del baúl. ¡Cuantos más tesoros cabían en una caja de zapatos!

Sonó el timbre.

-Voy yo-dijo Ken abandonando la estancia. Daisuke asintió mientras su mano seguía rebuscando en la caja. Entonces sus dedos tocaron algo y todo su cuerpo sintió un cosquilleo. –Además no entiendo porqué te vas tan pronto… si estamos a primero de agosto, queda un mes aún para empezar nada. –se oía la voz de Ken a través del pasillo.

1 de Agosto.

Daisuke apretó su mano y cerró sus ojos.

Adulto.

Y una serie de imágenes aparecieron en su mente. Se arremolinaban, corrían por dentro de sus neuronas, atravesaban, perforaban. Y eran sus recuerdos. Aquel niño con lentes en la cabeza que había heredado el valor, que encontró la verdadera amistad dentro de un huevo. Hacía años, años desde ese día en que despertó en un mundo diferente, que se transportó a través de un ordenador. Aquel año que uno de sus mayores sueños de hizo realidad.

Porque conoció tantas cosas…

Una luz cálida envolvió el cuerpo del próximo adulto, una luz que le abrazaba. Daisuke tenía en sus manos el casi único tesoro material que no había desaparecido. Aquel objeto de forma extraña, azulado, que tantas veces había brillado.

Que luego, perdió su luz.

Que ahora, era un simple aparato roto en una caja vieja de zapatos olvidados.

-Ya no existe…-susurró. -¿Adulto? Ken está loco… ¿cómo puedo ser yo un adulto? Soy un niño…-el de cabellera cobriza observó de nuevo el aparato, que dormía en la palma de su mano. –Soy un niño elegido…-susurró. -¿Verdad? – preguntó a nadie. Porqué nadie vivía dentro de un aparato de cables y tornillos fríos.

Porque ya no estaban con ellos.

Daisuke sintió de pronto como seis años entraban por la ventana, como una madurez y un conocimiento que no sabía que tenía golpeaban su cabeza. No era un adulto, pero hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser un niño.

Ahora, estaba a punto de abrir sus alas y echar a volar por sí mismo.

¿Realmente existieron?

Daisuke movió negativamente la cabeza. ¡Como pensar tantas idioteces! Claro que existieron, tenía la prueba allí delante de sus narices. ¡El dispositivo! Entonces decidió moverlo, agitarlo con fuerza… pero solo unas piezas se oyeron dentro. Ni luz ni bip-bip.

-¡Haz algo, maldita sea, no hagas que dude de lo que creó!- se negó el de cabellos castaños. Y la añoranza que había sentido por las noches, la nostalgia del separo le tocó el corazón. Pero no lloró, pues los adultos ya no lloran.

Además…que iba a dudar si aún lo sentía. Sentía los recuerdos, la emoción, la esperanza y hasta el miedo de aquellos momentos. Si cerraba fuerte los ojos aún podía sentir la adrenalina acumularse dentro de sus venas y como la fuerza se concentraba allí, en el pecho, en su corazón. ¡Lo sentía todo porque lo había vivido!

Y porque siempre iba a creer.

Creer en ellos.

En monstruos digitales, y no sólo eso, también en sueños.

Y la luz, más fuerte que antes, no salió del aparato, sino de su corazón. Le abrazó, con fuerza y con calor, y una voz susurró:

-Yo siempre estaré contigo-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Cuídate ¿vale?- le dijo Hikari mientras se despedía de él en el aeropuerto. Daisuke asintió con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

-Iremos a verte pronto- bromaron sus amigos. El moreno volvió a sonreir, asintió y luego oyó la voz que llamaba a los pasajeros de su vuelo.

-Hasta pronto chicos- se despidió el moreno, brevemente. Salió disparado y metió las manos en su bolsillo.

Y allí, inerte y muerta, la prueba de que sí, que sí existieron.

* * *

**Breve fic, memorial al 1 de Agosto. **

**Para todos aquellos que aún creen en ellos, en sueños. **

**Kyo*  
**


End file.
